Cold flower
by Ephira
Summary: Una historia donde aquella que no puede controlar sus poderes de hielo y nieve conoce al que no puede ser visto por otros. "¿Puedes verme?"


_Jack_

Me deslicé por los tejados cubiertos de nieve. Mortal hacia adelante y aterricé en el empedrado congelado. Comencé a correr a lo largo de la calle con las manos extendidas haciendo que las ventanas de las casas a ambos lados se escarcharan. Me impulsé con mi cayado hacia el techo de una casa y continué corriendo. Brincando varias chimeneas llegué a uno de los edificios que daban frente al puerto. Me detuve y miré el océano. En las calles circulaba poca gente abrigada hasta los pulgares. Me dejé caer como un bulto sobre los tejos bien alineados y posé mi vista en el horizonte. El sol se veía apenas como una rendija de luz. Poco a poco éste fue destapándose a la vista e inundando de una luz dorada la nieve que cubría las casa y edificios.

Me levanté y salté hasta la calle. Cada vez, el puerto se llenaba de más personas. Un hombre de espalda ancha y con un abrigo que lo hacía parecer un mastodonte iba al frente de una carreta repleta de heno. Me subí a su lado de un salto. Nos dirigimos hacia el puente que conectaba con el castillo. Un gran portón de madera crujió y se abrió en dos dejándonos pasar los muros. Las pezuñas del caballo provocaban un chasquido al tocar con el empedrado. Brinqué y me elevé hasta una de las torres más altas del castillo.

Asomé por una ventana. Alcancé a distinguir una gran cama con dosel. En medio de esta había un pequeño bulto cubierto de cobijas color morado. Alguien entró en la habitación y se acercó hasta él. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el bulto se convirtiera en una pequeña niña de cabello blanco. Limpié el cristal con mis mangas para ver bien. Asomé de nuevo la cara. Cuando posé la vista en la niña, sus ojos me miraban desde el interior. Algo en mí se revolvió. Probablemente veía a través de mí, al igual que todos. Pero sus ojos estaban aferrados a los míos.

Instintivamente alcé la mano y la sacudí como saludo. Ella sonrió y devolvió el gesto. Me quedé petrificado.

Me alejé lentamente de la cornisa y descendí hasta el patio frente al edificio. Me quedé así, inmóvil, por varias horas. Nadie pudo notar mi presencia. Y ahí estaba todo: Nadie nunca me había visto. Las personas ignoraban mi existencia. El mundo giraba y yo era como un fantasma. Pero ¿Cómo era posible que esa niña me hubiese visto?

Alrededor del mediodía, las puertas principales de abrieron y salió la niña de hacía rato. No me moví ni por un segundo. Llevaba un abrigo y unos guantes. Corrió emocionada hasta un bulto de nieve que estaba a dos metros de mí. Se aventó con una carcajada y sus risas se escuchaban amortiguadas por la nieve. Se levantó con la cara y el frente de la ropa llenos de nieve. Ella no dejaba de reír.

Sonreí instintivamente. Y entonces me vio. Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a mí.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó.

Se me heló la sangre y comencé a balbucear.

-M-m-me llamo J-Jack.

Ella estudió mi rostro.

-Soy Elsa- dijo sonriendo.

Se acercó más. Di un respingo y caí hacia atrás. Ella tomó mi cayado.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Nada especial.

Intentó cargarlo, pero sólo pudo arrastrarlo. Me lo devolvió después con expresión frustrada.

Se acercó al borde de la fuente.

-¿Puedes verme?-pregunté finalmente.

Ella me miró de nuevo.

-Si.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Podía preguntarle por qué, o cómo, pero era demasiado pequeña para darme una explicación o para saber incluso por qué.

Trepó la fuente y se sentó en donde yo había estado minutos antes.

-Y ¿qué haces para divertirte, Jack?

Me levanté del suelo y me senté junto a ella con cautela. Alargué la mano ligeramente y abrí la palma. Formé una flor de escarcha. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrió.

-Yo también puedo- dijo asintiendo enérgicamente.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, mira.

Se volteó hacia el interior de la fuente. Alargó la mano. Sonreí al verla fruncir el ceño. Iba a hablar hasta que una pedazo de hielo surgió y se abrió en una flor. Abrí los ojos.

-¿Has visto eso?-preguntó emocionada.

Me acerqué a la flor de hielo y la examiné de cerca.

-¿Cómo los hiciste?- pregunté incrédulo.

Se encogió de hombros.

La visité durante 4 años. Ambos jugábamos con nuestras habilidades. Ella desarrolló su poder año con año. Su hermana nació y ella, acostumbrada a jugar conmigo, jugaba con su hermana de la misma manera. Hasta que no se lo permitieron.

Recuerdo bien ése día.

Anna y Elsa jugaban en un salón del castillo. Elsa hacía montañas de nieve mientras que yo elevaba a Anna ligeramente. Entonces todo se salió de control.

Anna ya estaba muy exaltada. Elsa intentó ayudarla, pero resbaló hacia atrás. Me acerqué a levantarla y no vi que Anna estaba a punto de caer directo al suelo. Elsa le lanzó hielo, pero le atinó a la cabeza, dejando a Anna inconsciente. Elsa se acercó asustada y entonces llegaron sus padres.

Un rato después seguía a la familia real a través del bosque. No perdí de vista a Elsa en ningún momento. Estaba más asustada que nadie. Cuando le dijeron que tendrían que modificar la memoria de su hermana, fui el único que vio la decepción en su rostro.

Y el tiempo posterior al incidente fue muy duro.

Elsa decidió evitar a su hermana para no ponerla en peligro otra vez. Yo intentaba reconfortarle pero ella pedía que me retirara para que no sufriese el mismo daño.

Entonces decidí irme.

Esa mañana era su cumpleaños. Me asomé y la vi en su cama hecha un bulto, como la primera vez. Alguien entró a la habitación. Ella se levantó y volteó hacia la ventana. Pero yo ya no estaba ahí. En el cristal había una flor de escarcha.


End file.
